


Undercooked

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is an Ass, Burger King - Freeform, Cussing, F/M, Rey is horny, Smut, This is crack, no beta so If you find a mistake it’s ok we will all be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben is the head chef it a 5 star restaurant. His temper causes the owner to send him to work at Burger King for a month to improve his attitude. Rey is the manager of the highest rated Burger King for customer service. Rey must teach Ben to be nice. What can go wrong?Twitter: @bensolohands
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	Undercooked

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Don’t you know how to cook a fucking New York strip medium rare! Not fucking well done!” Ben Solo shouted at his undercook Mitaka. 

  
  


“Sorry sir! Please don’t stick my head in the oven like last time!” Mitaka cowered in the corner of the kitchen. 

  
  


“I’m going to shove this fucking pork loin up your pansy ass if you don’t re-fire this order in the next 10 seconds!” Ben yelled, throwing a mixer at him. 

  
  


“Yes chef!” Mitaka cried as he got another steak from the fridge. 

  
  


Ben already had a splitting headache and he didn’t feel like dealing with this shit today. He had been head chef at Cast Iron Killers Steakhouse for 2 years now and he was going to demand respect. It was the highest of the high class restaurants in New York and he planned to keep it that way. Gwen Phasma the owner had really been giving him shit lately about his so called attitude towards his fellow employees and customers but he didn’t give a shit because he was Ben fucking Solo, the greatest chef in town!. He was saving up the money for his own fucking restaurant anyway so fuck her. 

  
  


“Chef can I have a word with you please?” Ben turned around to see Phasma.

”Fucking hell I’m in the middle of dinner service can’t this wait until later!” Ben yelled, throwing a stick of butter at Mitaka. 

“No! Now get your ass in my office Chef Solo!” Phasma growled as she turned on her heels and left the kitchen. 

“God dammit! Nobody screw anything up until I get back!” He yelled, throwing his apron at one of the chefs to hang up. Ben made his way to Gwen’s office and stormed in like he was going to burn the fucking place down.

“What’s so fucking urgent that I have to leave those dumb fucks in charge of my kitchen!?” Ben asked sitting down.

“I’m tired of your bullshit Solo, you are a piece of shit towards everyone in my restaurant and I have had it!. Therefore, I have called in a favor to a friend of mine that owns several Burger King locations. You will be working at the nearest location for the next month in order to teach you a lesson and if you don’t agree to this, I will personally see your name dragged through the mud until no one in this town will hire your bitch ass ever again!” 

Ben turned beet red and he could have sworn he busted a blood vessel in his forehead. “Fucking hell are you insane! I can’t work at a goddamn Burger King! I am Ben fucking Solo, greatest chef who ever lived!” He yelled standing up and punching the wall.

“See this is what I’m talking about! You need to learn to control your temper and work well with others! I am sending you to the Burger King a few blocks from here. They have the highest score for customer service in the city and if you don’t come back here singing and tap dancing with a giant smile on your face then your ass is done! Do you understand me!” 

  
  


Ben looked up to the ceiling in defeat. “Fine! But if the fucking kitchen implodes while I’m gone don’t fucking say I didn’t warn you!” He yelled as he stormed out of her office and headed for the exit.

  
  


“It's a lovely day at Burger King. My name is Rey, how may I serve you today!?” Rey beamed at her customer. 

“Yes I have a problem with my chicken sandwich, It tastes like shit and I demand to speak to the manager!” The old asshole replied. 

“I’m the manager and I will be more than thrilled to get you a new sandwich and a coupon for a free whopper upon your next visit!” She smiled as she put in an order for another chicken sandwich. 

The old bastard’s face softened, “Oh ok that sounds great! You have a great attitude Rey.” He replied as he took his new sandwich and coupon turning to walk out the door. 

Rey had been dealing with nothing but complaining assholes all day and she was so ready to get home to her bottle of wine when another customer came storming in. Rey was taken aback, this dude did not look like he belonged here. Tall as the damn Empire State Building with ebony hair that belonged in a commercial for Pantene and wearing a 3 piece suit on top of that. “Welcome to Burger King, my name is Rey. It is my absolute pleasure to serve you today!” She beamed at him while he stood there scowling. 

“I don’t want any of that fucking dog food you serve here! I’m here for an interview with the manager at 4:00! His name is Ray.” The tall dickhead replied. 

Rey looked at him in disbeleif, this fucking rich looking asshole was applying for a job? Here?! 

“Um yes sir, I’m Rey, follow me to the back office. Finn can you take over the front counter!” Rey called back into the kitchen. 

“Sure Rey!” Finn replied walking up from the grill. 

Rey was thinking this must be some kind of mistake. This guy must be on drugs or something as she led him into the office and motioned for him to sit down. He looked at her office in disgust and brushed off the chair before he sat down. 

“My name is Ben Solo, head chef at Cast Iron Killer steakhouse.” He said looking dead into her soul. 

“Oh yes! Your the guy our franchise owner Mr. Hux called me about this morning! He told me you needed some help on learning to be nice and play well with others!” Rey replied beaming like a perky fool.

“Correct, this shit is only for a month and I will require my own office, a shiny new uniform and I will not be working the front counter like some teenager needing a fucking summer job! I only work in the back of the house to make sure the food is perfect!” He replied looking like he was waiting for Rey to kiss his pampered ass. 

“Um no sir, I’m in charge here. There will be no office and no shiny new uniform. You will be wearing used Burger King attire just like the rest of us and YOU WILL be working the front counter whenever I require it! Is that clear??” Rey replied, staring him down like she wasn’t going to take any of his shit. Ben was shocked, the only person that ever talked to him like a bitch was Phasma and that only because she was threatening to ruin him if he didn’t listen to her. This tiny woman with gorgeous eyes and tits like the morning sun was running all over his ass…..and he kind of liked it.

“Um alright fine….when do I start this bullshit?” He asked standing up. 

“Tomorrow morning at 5:30 am, you will be on the breakfast shift with Finn and I. He is the asst. manager. Here are your uniforms.” Rey said handing him 3 ugly ass Burger King outfits covered in grease stains. “Sorry these are the tallest we have in stock. We don’t have tree size here so these may be a little high watered in the pants.” She said and smiled at him.

“Fuck me.” Ben groaned marching out of the door. “See you tomorrow and remember to put on a happy face!” Rey waved yelling after him. 

“Finn!” Rey ran out to the front counter as soon as Ben left. 

“Oh hey peanut, is the big bad wolf I just saw leaving the new guy? He said as he wiped down the counter.

“Yes we have to teach him how to behave with co-workers and customers. He’s a complete asshole but Finn…….god he’s hot! I’m going to hit that before this is over you mark my fucking words!” Rey replied pointing her finger in Finn’s face. 

  
  


The next morning Rey and Finn were preparing the restaurant for opening when Ben walked in. His Burger King shirt was covered in grease and he was high watered to hell with a giant frown on his beautiful face. 

“Hey Ben! Welcome! We Will be starting you out on the front counter! Finn and I will be taking turns training you. I’m sure you are aware we have the highest customer rating in the city so I will expect you to be on your best behavior!” Rey said as she opened the safe to get the cash drawers out. 

“Yes mother.” Ben mumbled, rolling his eyes. Finn unlocked the front door and a million hungry fools ran into the door and up to Ben at the counter.

“I will go first and show you how it's done!” Rey told him patting him on his big strong bicep. 

“It's a lovely morning at Burger King! My name is Rey and it's my pleasure to serve you today!” She said beaming at a middle aged businessman. She took his order and handed him his food, “Have a glorious day! It was an absolute pleasure to serve you!” She said as the guy took his food and left. “Ok now it's your turn.” Rey said to Ben looking excited. 

Ben growled and looked at the teenager standing in front of him waiting to place his order. How the hell was he supposed to do this degrading bullshit? He didn’t want to kiss all these fuckers asses while they yelled out orders for fattening grease filled biscuits!

“Um...What do you want?” Ben asked the dumb looking teenager. 

“Ben! You are supposed to welcome them here!” Rey said poking him.

“Um...Welcome to Burger King….what do you want….I don’t have all day!” Ben asked the Dumbstruck teen. 

“Look old man, I just want a coffee and a sausage biscuit!. Your ass needs to work on your people skills!” The teenager said throwing his money at Ben. 

“Do you know who the fuck I am!? I am Ben Solo! The greatest chef in the land and I don’t have to take this shit from you!” Ben turned around and grabbed some hot gravy from the shelf. “Here! Enjoy your fucking breakfast!” He said, throwing the gravy on the teen’s head. “It was my pleasure to serve you today!” He screamed as he walked back to the kitchen. 

Rey looked on in shock and apologized to the teen and gave him his food for free with a coupon and begged him not to sue. Rey then made her way to the kitchen to find Ben yelling out orders to the cooks. 

“Goddamn it! These eggs are runny and this sausage is RAW! Can’t you fucking brown a sausage!” He screamed as he picked up a hamburger bun and put it on both sides of the cook’s head. “What are you? I will tell you what you are! You're an Idiot sandwich! Do you fucking hear me!” Rey decided it was time to intervene. 

  
  


“Ok Ben it's time to cut the shit! I told you to stay out of the kitchen!” She yelled, taking his arm and dragging him back to the counter.

The next couple of hours went ok, Rey making sure Ben didn’t throw hot gravy on anyone was a hard task but he was slowly getting better. The lunch rush was in full swing by now so Rey left Ben to his own register. Ben was just about to take a piss break when an angry Karen approached the counter. 

“I asked for well done this is raw! I asked for no dressing! No dressing! This is covered in slop! What are you deaf or something! Who do you actually have to kill to get some of those salt and pepper shakers I see on the other tables!?” The Karen went on for the next 10 minutes while Ben gave her a look like he was going to turn her to ash. 

Rey heard the commotion and hid behind the fryer to see how Ben handled this. 

As Ben got bitched out he couldn't but help think about Rey’s perky ass as she walked away. All day he had been watching her like a hawk. He was beginning to realize he wanted to hit that ass hard but he had to get on Rey’s good side. That was going to take him making a fool out of himself in order to please this fucking Karen. 

“I’m so sorry miss! I will promptly get this order taken care of and see to it personally that you have the best salt and pepper shakers we have brought to your table asap! Would you like a free dessert with your meal to make up for this horrible mistake!?” Then the unthinkable happened….Ben Solo smiled at this bitch. 

Rey was in shock, she knew she had to have this giant angry lumberjack in her bed tonight! He was doing so well with this raving bitch and he smile made Rey fucking melt! That fucking Karen looked like she was melting too. That bitch better back off! This was Rey’s piece of hot evil ass! Ben handed Karen her food and flashed her a winning smile as she walked back to her table. 

  
  


“Finn! Finn! He just handled a Karen and he didn’t explode! Plus he smiled and it was so damn hot I almost caught on fucking fire!” Rey yelled as she ran up to Finn at his drive thru post. 

“Damn you’ve got it bad Rey! He actually smiled? Fuck!” Finn replied while he scooped up some fries. “Do you think he can handle the drive thru? I have to go take a shit.” Finn asked, taking off his headset. 

“Let’s try it!” Rey said as she took the headset from Finn. “Hey Ben! I’m going to start you on drive thru now!” Rey called over to him. Ben looked relieved as he walked up to her. She explained how the headset worked and stood next to his big muscle bound body while he took his first order. Ben looked into her eyes and he knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know if he had the fucking strength to do it. He had to have Rey for his own but god dammit, he was going to feel like the village idiot before this month was over. 

“Welcome to Burger King, This is Ben and I’m so happy to be serving you today that I could burst from joy! What can I happily get for you on this beautiful spring afternoon?” He said into his headset. Rey beamed at him, grabbed his arm and jumped up and down in place. 

“Yes Mr. Perky pussy! I will have a whopper with fries and a large Diet Coke and try not to get any of that fucking sap thats oozing off of you on my food!” The bastard in the drive thru replied. Ben felt the fires of hell raging up in his face. He had to do this! He had to be a little bitch for Rey and her perfect peach shaped ass!. 

“Absolutely sir! I will be sure and contain my sap so that your food tastes like it came straight from heaven's gate itself! Your total is $8.35 please pull around and drive safely!” Ben replied as he glanced over at Rey for approval. 

“Whatever Mr. Pussy!” The fucker replied.

“Ben you're doing so perfect! I can’t believe how much you have changed since this morning!” Rey squealed as she helped Ben gather the asshole drive thru guy’s food. 

“I guess your charm and beauty is rubbing off on me Rey.” Ben replied giving her a seductive smirk. Rey froze as she looked into his whiskey colored eyes and licked her lips. 

“Thanks Ben…...you're not so bad yourself.” She replied, handing him the food. Ben walked over to the window and saw the asshole pull up. 

“Here you are my good fellow! Your total was $8.35.” Ben said, handing him his food. 

“Here you go Pusszilla!” The bastard said, handing him $8.36. “Keep the change! Buy yourself some balls!” He yelled as he threw an old mcdonalds cup full of old watered down sweet tea into Ben’s face cackling as he drove off. 

“Keep it fucking together Ben! This is for Rey!” Ben growled as he turned around to see Rey running up to him. 

“Oh my god Ben are you ok! He didn’t throw any of it in your perfect hair did he??’ She asked as she checked to make sure. 

“Perfect hair eh?, Ben thought. “No, it's fine, I would like to change out of these clothes though.” He said, giving her a wink. Rey took the hint, taking his hand and leading him to the back. 

“Finn can you take over? I have to help Ben with something.” Rey asked as she gave him a thumbs up while pointing at Ben as she followed him to the back. Finn gave her a knowing look and headed up to the front counter.

Just as the two of them walked past the freezer Ben turned around to face Rey. He gave her a heated look and licked his big pink lips while looking down at hers. 

“You know Rey, all these burgers and fries and shit have been making me hungry all day, I sure could go for a taste of something….I don’t know….sweet.” Ben whispered as he lowered his head towards hers.

“Um...yeah I know what you mean Ben, I have been so fucking thirsty all damn day. I sure could go for a tall drink of water.” Rey replied as she crashed her lips into his. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Ben moaned as she ripped his tea covered shirt off and pushed Rey up against the hamburger bun rack. 

“I have been thinking about this ever since you smiled at that fucking Karen this morning!” Rey whimpered into Ben’s mouth. She grabbed his belt and pulled it off with one stroke. 

“Fuck Karen, I just did it for you!” He replied yanking Rey’s shirt over her head, tearing her bra off and shoving a nipple in his hot mouth. 

Rey moaned loudly and Ben sushed her, “Careful my perky Rey of sunshine, don’t want anybody to hear us.” Ben said between kisses. Ben then picked her up to sit her next to the vegetable cutting station and pulled her pants off. 

“I’m fucking starving Rey, your a slave driver your know that? Not giving me a fucking lunch break today, so now I think you owe me a snack.” Ben whispered as he shoved his face between her legs. 

“Oh fuck Ben! Yes please enjoy your complimentary meal! I will gladly give you a coupon for several free desserts!” Rey moaned as Ben licked her to death. 

“I think this pretty cunt needs to be cooked a little more.” Ben said, pushing his 2 fingers into her pussy. “The fucking fire needs to be hotter in order to get a good sear!” He moaned. 

Rey came so hard she thought she was dead. “Fuck me Ben...I need you inside me! I need that giant perfectly cooked bratwurst of yours!” She said, pulling down Ben’s pants. 

“Rey I don’t have a condom.” He said looking at her like his world came to an end. 

“I’m clean and as long as you're clean just pull out this time. I need you so bad Ben!” She said lining up his cock to her entrance. Ben didn’t need to be told twice as she pushed his giant bread loaf into her hot waiting oven. 

“Yes baby! Bake my fucking bread in you hot tight oven!” Ben growled as he fucked the shit out of her. 

“Ben, your bread needs to hurry and bake! They will be back here anytime to get some more vegetables and buns!” Rey whispered and Ben sped up.

“Whatever you say boss!” Ben moaned as he felt his orgasam coming on. “Where should I cum Rey? On those perky tits? That pretty face???” Ben asked as he pulled his cock out of her oven. Just as Rey was about to answer him, Finn appeared from around the corner. 

“Oh shit!” Ben yelped as he lost control of his aim and came all in the fucking pickle juice. 

“Oh god what did I just witness!” Finn screamed as he ran into the bathroom and puked all in the floor. 

Ben and Rey just stared at each other panting. 

“God I hope the health inspector doesn't show up today.” Rey sighed as she slid off the counter and gathered up her clothes. 

By the time Ben helped Rey change out the pickles it was time for their shift to end. 

“Come home with me, I wont taking fucking no for an answer! I need that sweet ass of yours.” Rey whispered in Ben’s ear as they walked to the bus stop. 

“Hell yes, you won't be able to get rid of me anytime soon. I’m going to open up my own restaurant at some point and I will need a beautiful hostess and with perky tits and a round firm ass to help me run the place. What do you say Rey?” Ben said, taking hold of her hand. 

“I say sign me the fuck up.” She replied as she stood on her toes and kissed the shit out of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
